


mingled

by tomatophage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatophage/pseuds/tomatophage
Summary: Karena sekalipun Chrollo Lucilfer tidak di sana, waktu mereka tetap terpangkas tanpa sadar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> (Entri pertama saya!)

Kecuali kau cukup cepat untuk menangkis serangan Feitan, jangan pernah menertawakan pria itu; siapa pun tahu—

"Oi, keparat! Aku _cuma_ tertawa!"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk tertawa," Feitan melirik pria di hadapannya dengan kedua mata yang disipitkan ( _seperti_ menghilang karena matanya  _memang_ sipit) sembari menarik kedua sudut bibir ke atas karena berhasil mendaratkan pukulan telak beberapa detik lampau, "kecuali kalau kauingin mati."

"Wajah tersedakmu itu lebih konyol daripada segala hal konyol yang pernah kulihat, bagaimana— _ugh,_ sialan! Kenapa seranganmu _makin_ tidak terbaca, sih?"

—Kecuali Phinks.

 

 


End file.
